


Deadly little things

by Qwerty1



Series: Keeping up with the Umbrella kids [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, all SEVEN of them, rewrite of the bank robbery scene where the kids are a supportive family, the umbrella academy saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty1/pseuds/Qwerty1
Summary: If you and your siblings happen to have superpowers, and you find yourself in the wrong place at the wrong time, what do you do? If you are the Hargreeves kids, then you naturally try to help the best you can!
Relationships: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: Keeping up with the Umbrella kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842718
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Deadly little things

All seven children of the Umbrella Academy are currently occupying the fancy waiting area of the large, fancy bank, chatting about nonsense and sharing inside jokes with loud giggles. Their mum is up by the counter, speaking to someone about something. They mostly came along cause Grace has promised ice cream after this, and cause Grace didn´t want to leave them back at the Academy cause bank visits like these usually take a long time and the last time they were all alone for that long she returned home to discover Five had spent the last hour stuck on a ceiling beam after he had worn his powers out during an intense game of tag, and Klaus had sprained his ankle trying to get up there and help him. So she brought the children along. They are all currently listening to Luther very passionately ranting on about how important some new space discovery NASA did is, but something catches the blonde´s attention and he goes quiet and sits up a little straighter in the armchair.

“EVERYONE IN THE CORNER! NOW!” one of the robbers yell.  
The Hargreeves siblings, however, all dive down to the floor behind the arm chairs, holding their breaths and exchanging panicked gazes. Five seems to be considering flashing out of there for a second, but decides against that. Klaus has got all his limbs folded as tightly against his body as he can, and his eyes are squeezed shut in fear as he listens to the total chaos that has just erupted around them. He can hear the cries of the other bank visitors and staff, who are presumably being forced into that corner at this moment. Their mum is among them, he realizes in horror. When he dares to peek his eyes open, he sees that Vanya is slowly inching forward on all fours, peering over at the area where all the hostages have been bundled up. Everyone back there seems so busy they probably haven´t noticed the children hiding yet. Yet.

“They´ve got mum”, she whispers back to the others, and Diego immediately makes a scared little noise.  
Klaus gathers all his courage, opening his eyes and peeking out from underneath the armchair between the chair legs. The siblings are hiding at the other end of the bank from the counter and the corner where the robbers are currently tying the hostages up, and the fear that strikes him has nothing to do with their still-living victims.  
“They have killed a lot of people”, he whispers, to no one in particular.  
“What do you mean? How do you know that?” Ben asks, voice full of fear.  
“Ghosts”, Five and Allison says at the same time, still very quietly.  
Klaus gives the smallest of nods, still looking towards the robbers.  
“Mum”, Diego whimpers, and it does sound like he is gonna cry.

“We have to do something”, Luther says, now looking at the bad guys directly as well.  
“Something?” Allison questions.  
“We g-gotta h-h-help mum”, Diego whispers.  
“How? What can we do?” Allison continous, in a voice that demands an answer.  
“Come on guys, we are basically superheroes. I can manipulate the fabric of space, Klaus sees ghosts, Luther can lift anything he wants to… Heck, Ben has monsters inside him, and Vanya… Van, I´m pretty sure you could blow up the moon if you wanted to”, Five says, in a quick but suprisingly effective speech of encouragement.  
Klaus quickly looks back at the others again, to see Vanya actually smiling shyly and Allison patting her sister´s shoulder in encouragement.

Allison seems to make a decision, then, slowly rising up to her feet and makes a move to start approaching the robbers, but then she hesitates and turns back to the others.  
“You´ve got my back, right guys?” she whispers.  
“Always, Allie”, Vanya promises, and Allison walks over to one of the robbers with her hands clasped behind her back in an oddly casual way.  
“Hey, get back with the others!” he angrily demands after noticing her, probably believing she is one of the other hostages.  
“I heard a rumor...”, she starts, voice small and nervous.  
“What did you say!?”  
Allison bravely moves a little closer to him, and meanwhile her siblings have began moving out from their hiding place by the armchairs, silently preparing to intervene to protect their sister if it should be required.  
“I heard a rumor you shot your friend in the foot”, Allison says then, a little louder this time, and the robber turns and actually does that.  
The “friend” on the receiving end is the robber standing guard by the hostages, and he yells in rage and starts firing his own gun.

Five flashes over there, grabbing Allison and pulling her out of the line of fire. They end up near the counter, and as the gunman turns to look at them Luther jumps up from their hiding place, runs over, grabs the robber by his legs and throws him into the air. He flies through a window with a shriek, and something in Klaus´ chest stutters as it now becomes apparent to him exactly how much damage the blond boy can cause after he has seen him in action like this. Suddenly a hand grabs his, and Diego pulls him up after the others, out of their hiding place and towards Luther, Five and Allison. Klaus saw some of the robbers drag the cashier down to the bank vault earlier, but there are still two of them up here. Diego quickly and efficiently gets the furthest one with a knife, and the last robber here jumps up onto the counter and points his gun at the kids. They all back away, Luther doing his best to shield his siblings from the danger. With no stretch of the imagination is he the oldest, cause they are all the exact same age down to minute, but the unnaturally strong boy has taken on the role of protector for the others. It doesn´t matter, though, no way Klaus is gonna let anyone put themselves in danger for him. It´s time for Klaus to finally put his creepy powers to good use!

He takes a deep breath, choosing one of the ghosts occupying the room:  
“She´s really pissed at you, you know that right?” he asks the man, getting into distraction.  
“What the fuck are you talking about, boy?” the robber asks, the other siblings seeming nervous but encouraging.  
“Sarah. Red dress, really pretty. She says you killed her puppy, too.”  
The robber has freezed, seeming too frightened to shoot at the moment. Despite the obvious horror of the situation, Klaus feels proud of himself.  
“Who the fuck told you about her?” the robber barks.  
Klaus is aware that Five has flashed away from beside him.  
“She did, she is telling me. She is standing right there. She wants me to tell you you can go fuck yourself”, Klaus announces.  
Five appears on the counter, slamming a stapler into the robber´s head. He is taken by complete suprise, falling down from the counter and landing on the floor. Five dusts his hands off, like this is just another day, jumping down from the counter and running over to join his siblings, immediately wrapping Klaus in a big hug.  
“Mum!” Diego cries, then, and they all remember the hostages.

The siblings run over to the poor, scared hostages, starting the process of freeing them of their gags and binds. Most of them run right out the main entrance, but not Grace. She grabs onto Diego´s arm, getting him to listen.  
“Kids, you need to get yourself out now. There- There are more in the vault. Many more”, she whispers, but Five protests:  
“It´s okay, mum, we got this.”  
“The poor cashier is still in there. She must be so scared...”, Ben whispers, voice small and nervous.  
Luther nods, sadly. Vanya swallows, nervously.  
“I think I could take them out”, she says.  
“Don´t you need more noise?” Allison asks.  
“What if they shoot you?” Five asks.  
“I could do it. I mean, the tentacles are basically indestructible.”

There´s not much Klaus knows about Ben´s power, he knows the small boy has some sort of octopus-creature he can summon from another dimension or something, that he doesn´t like doing it and he never would if the situation doesn´t absolutely require it. It makes sense, that this boy with a heart of gold would be willing to sacrifice his comfort for someone else´s safety. It breaks Klaus´ heart to think about it like that.  
“Are you sure?” Vanya asks.  
Ben swallows, nodding. Vanya doesn´t seem convinced. None of the siblings are, really, cause he still seems scared. Scared, but determined. Klaus wraps an arm around Ben, accompanying him over to the doors down to the vault, the others trailing close behind them.  
“You got this”, he says in an encouraging whisper.  
“Yeah”, Ben says, glancing at him and then back at their other siblings, before opening the door and entering the vault.

Five blinks away, then, returning quickly with a blanket he presumably got from the couch by the waiting area. The siblings sneak closer to the vault wall, watching the silhouettes of giant tentacles moving around on the other side of the wall, listening to the screams. Even with the ear plugs in the loud noises seems to distress Vanya, and Allison quietly rubs her sister´s back while they all stand there, waiting. The vault goes quiet, the door opens, and the cashier hurries out. She is followed by Ben, and Luther grabs the blanket from Five, goes up and wraps it around the smallest, slightly shaking boy. They settle down in a closely huddled pile on the shiny floor of the bank, Luther rubbing Ben´s back softly and Klaus asking him questions about the last book he read, doing whatever he can to make him smile again and feel safe and make sure he knows he is loved. Cause that´s what the Hargreeves siblings do, they take care of each other.

“CSN News here, with the follow-up on the hostage situation in the Capital West Bank. Law enforcement just arrived at the scene, but it seems the hostages are already released. We are going in right now, to see what´s going on. What…? It´s- It´s a group of young school children, sitting on the floor, one of them wrapped in a blanket. I can count one, two, three, four, five, six, seven of them, and there´s a woman here too, serving them all hot chocolate from the coffee machine. Are these the last of the hostages? Here´s someone that looks like he would like to talk to us. Hi, young man, CSN News. What´s your name?“  
“Five!”  
“Okay, well hello there Five. Could you tell the people what is going on? The whole country is holding its breath over this right now!”  
“Sure! You see, me and my siblings were waiting for our mum over there when these robbers came running in, and since we all have superpowers we decided to do something about it, because we can!”  
“Okay… That was CSN News, here with Five and his siblings, who apparently just fought off a bank robbery… More at seven.”

The reporter steps away, going to speak to the police officers. Ben lifts his head from Klaus´ shoulder.  
“Can we get waffles?” he asks the others softly.  
“Of course!” they all reply in union, giving him one last hug before they all rise from the floor together.


End file.
